After The Indirect
by Anniih
Summary: Las indirectas suelen ser peligrosas, sobre todo si vienen de un inglés de cejas gruesas que dice ser un caballero, cuando por dentro no deja de ser el ex-vándalo que era, comprobado cien por ciento por un estadounidense. *UKxUSA, lemon; ¿muy cursi?*


**Disclaimer:** Lo personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** Lemon. Un beso apasionado. ¿Arthur? Me salió muy cursi el oneshot.

**Pareja:** UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred. _¡Juguemos a ukear a Alfred! ¡Dale Arthur!_

**Dato:** Es la continuación de "Indirecta", si no lo has leído, te lo recomiendo, pero creo que es entendible si no lo has leído.

**Si no te gusta este orden, puedes retroceder y dejar que otras disfruten.**

**No soy responsable de traumas.**

**.**

* * *

**A**fter **T**he **I**ndirect

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

El beso de Inglaterra. La indirecta. Su respuesta. No puede dejar de pensar en eso. De acuerdo, aquello fue extraño que Arthur viniera a él con media sonrisa y le dijera la indirecta dando la respuesta correcta. Pero… ¿Lo ama? _¿Lo amo?_ Solo le contestó porque sí, cosa que no ha borrado de su cabeza cuando duerme.

_¿Cuál es el sinónimo de te quiero?_

_Te amo._

Te quiero no es lo mismo que Te amo. Aun así el mayor fue ingenioso. Te amo es una frase demasiada profunda, tan profunda que a él, a Alfred le hace desordenar las hormonas mientras mira el techo, sabe que la respuesta no la encontrará allá arriba, pero por lo menos le ayuda a pensar. Demonios…le es imposible creer que Arthur se le haya declarado sin una pisca de vergüenza, ¿qué se habrá tomado ese día? ¿Pastillas anti-vergüenza? ¿O los scones le salieron bien? ¡Argh! ¡Dios! Es tan confuso. Bueno, lo que sabe y tiene claro es que Arthur se le declaró y ha pasado dos semanas donde le evade la mirada y las conversaciones. Cuando está cerca de él su estómago tiene una fiesta de mariposas.

― ¿Estoy enamorado de Arthur?

No lo sabe o eso quiere llegar a entender, ya que se le declaró inconscientemente o se le declaró antes de estar enamorado.

― ¡Arg! ¡Me duele la cabeza!

Tener mariposas en el estómago. Actuar más idiota que de costumbre. Notar el leve rubor en el inglés cuando comparten miradas. Evadirle hasta los saludos. Buscar su mirada para luego desviarla. Tenerlo en los sueños, donde son robados. Ir por la calle, sentir un perfume que le hace recordar. Simplemente tener la cabeza en un solo enfoque llamado Arthur. Y surcar una sonrisa sin tener alguna razón.

Pensar en él…todos los segundos de cada día, eso es estar enamorado… ¿no?

―También estoy enamorado.

* * *

Otro día. Otra reunión. Y…llega temprano topándose con la persona que le dijo la indirecta. Se pone nervioso y le nacen las mariposas.

―_Good morning Alfred._ ―saluda con normalidad con una muestra de sonrisa muy amigable.

―_Go-good morning._ ―se maldice en el interior por haber tartamudeado, pero recobra la cordura dando pasos frente al escritorio ordenando los documentos.

― ¿También llegaste temprano? ―no es la mejor pregunta del año, solo hace para no quedar en un incómodo silencio.

―Sí, pensé en llegar temprano para tener todo listo. ¿Y tú? ―haciendo sus cosas, no lo mira.

―Solo…estaba aburrido en casa, así que preferí venir ―se rasca la cabellera y luego observa al menor― ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

―Eh, no, gracias estoy bien así. ―rayos, se tiene que sonrojar, solo espera que no se note. Por suerte el color es débil. Únicamente quiere ordenar sus cosas e irse al baño y quedarse ahí hasta que lleguen todos. ¡Y todo por llegar temprano para creerse el mejor! ¡Claro que es el mejor! ¡Pero ahora cree que no era necesario venir!

―Oye… ―Arthur frunce el ceño dándose cuenta de la respuesta y de las actitudes del norteamericano― sé que me estás evadiendo. ―aparte de que lo evade, también le molesta que le esté ignorando. Ignorar al Reino Unido **es** un pecado mortal.

― ¿Yo? ¡Jajajajaja~! Claro que no ―ríe divertido contrarrestando al mayor―. Vayas que eres tonto.

―En estas dos semanas no me has fastidiado ni un poco ―se va acercando con el semblante severo quedando al frente de los ojos de Alfred―. Es extraño de ti. ―no es que extrañara sus molestas bromas, pero no puede dejar de preocuparse de esas actitudes esquivas.

― ¿Te preocupo? ―en un momento piensa en el triunfo de acaparar su atención. Y cree que esa preocupación es porque le gusta― ¡Jajajajaja~! ¡Soy el héroe después de todo! Todo el mundo se preocupa por mí.

―Jamás me preocuparía por ti, imbécil ―espeta girando el rostro con leve sonrojo haciéndose la idea de que jamás se preocuparía por él, vaya que es bueno mintiéndose a sí mismo―. Es…solo que…_bloody hell_ ―no lo soporta, el sentimiento en el pecho no lo soporta y decide mirarlo, quizás Alfred esté actuando así por…―. ¿Esto es por la indirecta y por el beso? Lo siento…yo…no sé qué me pasó.

―Te me declaraste ―le responde entrecerrando los ojos ya que eso hizo el británico, aun así, Estados Unidos no lo puede asimilar―. Yo…creo que… ¿debió ser una confusión? ―intenta cambiar el aire tenso y nervioso a tranquilo y divertido.

―Eh, sí. Tal vez debe ser eso. ―solo quiere aceptar la ocurrencia de su antigua colonia mientras se rasca la mejilla con el dedo índice surcando de manera forzosa una sonrisa.

Quedan en silencio mirándose y desviando la vista sintiéndose realmente incómodos sin saber que decir para romper el hielo. Alfred ya sabe qué hacer, salir de la sala. Da el primer el paso pero el que cree en la magia se lo impide bloqueando el camino cabizbajo. El menor se desentiende y no le gusta para nada la situación.

―No lo entiendes idiota ―hace retroceder los pasos al estadounidense hasta pegarlo en la pared y alza la cabeza pensando en sus ocurrencias. No puede evitar sonrojarse teniendo la cara de la persona que le hace sentirse tan nervioso y bien―. Yo-yo… ―¡genial! Tartamudea…

―Tú-tú…―bueno, él también se encuentra en las mismas al punto de desfallecerse si esto sigue. Siente que se le acelera el corazón por tenerlo a centímetros de distancia, jamás han estado así; estar borracho no cuenta y menos que Francis intente juntarles las cabezas a la fuerza. Y se da cuenta que Arthur no es tan bajo como lo parece a distancia. Solo son dos centímetros. Dos centímetros que pueden cambiar. También puede ser dos semejantes a los segundos.

Dos segundos pasan para que Inglaterra abra la boca tiñendo las mejillas.

―_I Love you._ ―dos segundos que le basta para ver esos hermosos y profundos azules como si lo llevaran al más bello océano observando los reflejos de luz. Le es imposible despegarse de esos lindos orbes. El azul con el verde hacen un juego curioso.

―_What?_ ¿Qué me dijiste? ―ojalá sea un sueño…un lindo sueño que no quiere despertar sintiendo que el cuerpo sube los grados de la temperatura.

― ¡¿Eres sordo o qué? ―grita por ser tan tonto. No le gusta repetir las cosas y menos a un idiota emancipado como él. Pero no es el momento adecuado para enfadarse por cuestiones como estas. Si le sigue gritando, todo su camino no tendrá buenos resultados, ha llegado hasta aquí con esfuerzo e indirectas cursis. Se calma respirando con paciencia―. _I Love you _―y le repite directamente―. Eres tan insoportable pero no entiendo por qué demonios me haces sentir de esta manera.

―Arthur yo… ―modula comprendiendo al fin lo que le suceden a ambos, y es su turno― _I Lo-_

No sigue al tener los labios ingleses sobre los suyos y nota que están nerviosos. Bueno, en realidad los dos están nerviosos teniendo en mente que cualquiera se resista y lo empuje negando el cariño que se intentan dar. Para esto, Arthur toma las precauciones. Afirma el rostro americano en sus manos controlando los movimientos sin ser atrevido y menos apresurar las cosas, no desea espantar al menor quien tiene los ojos abiertos buscando el modo de regresar a la tierra. ¡Por dios! ¡Está siendo besado por Arthur! ¡Besado! Aunque…siempre juró que su heroica persona lo besaría primero. A veces el destino trae gratas sorpresas como para bien y para mal. Y esta es para bien, no hay duda. Entonces decide dejarse llevar, relajando el cuerpo, bajando los hombros, posando las manos en la cintura británica sin atraerlo a su pecho. Los labios de Arthur son precisos y cuidadosos dando leves succiones en los suyos sin causar alteración, pero los mantiene tensos averiguando el modo de olvidar y proponerse a invadir el aliento que, quizás del otro lado lo espera con ansiedad. Bueno, ese lado lo espera, después de todo le está correspondiendo. Algo es algo.

Inglaterra se aleja sin soltar el rostro de Estado Unidos humedeciendo los labios. Los tenía secos y no ayudaban mucho porque se sentían ásperos. Luego los une una vez más junto con su cuerpo, presionando sin entregar aun la lengua, ninguno de los dos lo hace. Solo disfrutan de la carne que comparten. Y Alfred puede percibir aquella humedad que antes no estaba abriendo un cúmulo de emociones estando al borde del abismo para perderse por completo, completando un sueño sin ser conocido. Se han puesto tibios, agradables, donde la piel se le eriza y el vientre le comienza a ir a una montaña rusa, porque cuando baja haya una sensación parecida, de miedo y de querer seguir. Perdón… ¿miedo? El miedo no existe. No ahora.

Luego el mayor le muerde el labio inferior teniéndolo vestido de saliva.

Le gusta.

―Abre la boca ―susurra pegando la suya con la estadounidense rozando levemente, y esta obediente libera la respiración bucal juntándose con la otra introduciendo su lengua, moviéndola un poco porque un condenado obstáculo le molesta para acomodarse―. Tus lentes son molestos. ―se los quita y Alfred sonríe le lado por haberle causado una molestia, incluso inconscientemente le fastidia; mientras que el país mayor deposita a Texas en el escritorio a distancia, al lado de la pierna del menor.

Acto seguido sujeta el rostro, otra vez comenzando a besar muy diferente a antes. La lengua entra buscando la del joven ojiazul. Primero conoce el interior lo más sutil posible, su deber es no cometer el error de besar mal, necesita conocer el sabor del norteamericano y darle los movimientos adecuados para que los dos disfruten sus hálitos. Lo logra. Conoce esos movimientos y son torpes; inexpertos, sin embargo sabe que él no ha dado todo. Vamos Alfred, demuestra todo tu egocentrismo, que eres el mejor en todo, incluyendo un beso, que nadie te gana. Nadie. ¿Dejarás que Arthur te gane? ¿Verdad que no? Esta es la guerra. Una _deliciosa_ guerra. Deliciosa cuando ya le hurga el borde húmedo del paladar acompañado de leves desplazamientos por dentro sintiendo el cálido calor que se emana. Un rico sabor. Todo es rico. Hasta las cosquillas del estómago, de ambas poderosas naciones.

Okey, Arthur sabe besar _condenadamente _bien y tiene la prueba mientras lo devora palpando las murallas abrigadas del néctar, pero no quiere quedar atrás, su ego se lo impide. Debe ser más grande que él, más grande. Ganar. Lo junta abrazándolo por la cintura, rodeándola por completa. Ya lo tiene bastante pegado a su silueta norteamericana comenzando a profundizar el ósculo paladeando todo lo que se encuentra a dentro de la boca inglesa. Al parecer Alfred se ha entusiasmado.

Inglaterra sonríe para sus adentro. _Por fin_. Eso quiere. Batallar con su antigua colonia en poseerse, tomando parte del control de los desplazamientos, no obstante eso no implica que lo deje ganar. No señor. Al representante del Reino Unido no le gusta ni le agrada perder hasta con el ser que ama. Así que lo toma más del rostro y Alfred hace una pequeña queja pero sigue correspondiendo.

Puede sentir la más tibia sensación de ternura y pasión del inglés, y piensa que en algún minuto él le arrebatará el alma por lo prolongado que está siendo el beso. _Demasiado_.

No importa si es un contacto físico donde se unen las lenguas jugando a los escurridizos liberando hormonas, esto es más allá de todas las explicaciones pareciendo un ciego entusiasmado, perdido en las penumbras al mantener los ojos cerrados y perdido en el mismo cielo el cual nunca pensó que llegaría a tocarlo. Esto es un veneno. El mejor veneno del mundo porque morirá de amor. Y el fuego exalta en las venas, humedeciendo el corazón. Siente que esto va más allá de su imaginación y no es como si Alfred lo quisiera ocultar. Por supuesto que no. Desea tanto a Arthur, como este a él, sin importarle el mundo que los rodea, sin tener en cuenta si alguien llega y los ve. Solo les importa compartir el mágico momento.

Además…se siente cansado. ¿Inglaterra no tiene límite? ¿Respira? ¡Cielos! Va quedar sin aire. Necesita respirar aunque sea un poquito para volver a besarlo, es como si su antiguo tutor quisiera ir hasta la garganta. Y su cara es dejada libre ¿va a terminar? No lo hace. Las manos del europeo se dedican a desabrocharle la corbata, tirándosela al suelo para luego ir a los botones de la camisa iniciando en el cuello. Siente que irán más lejos. Lo presiente.

Y el torso de Estados Unidos queda desnudo causándole nervios.

Desde el fin del beso de oye un sonoro. La respiración de los dos es agitada y tibia retomando la exhalación, calmando sus ansias, viéndose cómo se sonrojan.

―Arthur…

―E-esto se salió de control.

―_No matter. I love you._ ―e inclina eliminando los dos centímetros entre sus inhalaciones, comenzando otra vez, pero el mayor se separa a sembrar el residuo que nace en su boca yendo a la piel oyendo un ligero sonido del país menor, oliendo el perfume que si fuera postre se lo comería y sería el ganador de todas la gastronomías del mundo, si de él dependiera. Es un suave aroma, una esencia inigualable. Y las manos británicas recorren el camino de las líneas de la silueta instalándose en las tiras del pantalón. Aprovechando baja la cabeza rozando los labios en los lados de los hombros, primero en uno y luego en otro.

Alfred cierra los ojos apoyándose en la pared, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar el momento siendo una comida para el mayor. Ríe bajo al sentir un cosquilleo en sus pechos. Eso le causa risa, enserio, pero al parecer al que va de turista lo pasa desapercibido mientras toca con la lengua los botones sonrosados bordados en la piel blanca, y continúa descendiendo hasta quedar de rodillas, quitando el cinturón y bajando los pantalones. El bulto que ve sus verdes no es nada espectacular. Necesita un poco de ayuda.

Abre la boca apoyando el aire de la cavidad encima de la tela de la ropa interior. En eso al americano reacciona.

― ¡Es-espera, espera! No hagas eso…ay…ughnnn~. ―deja de reclamar diciéndose a sí mismo por qué demonios lo hizo si la cavidad de Inglaterra es tan abrigadora que lo envuelve en un mar de sensaciones de puro placer cuando yace siendo masturbado dentro del paladar mojado. Parte de su cuerpo está en la boca de Arthur. _En la boca, en su boca_. Demonios…mirarlo es peor que tener los ojos cerrados, es demasiado provocador teniendo la necesidad de sujetarle las hebras. Y lo hace, ayudando con el ritmo mientras jadea. En realidad eso no es lo peor. Arthur se ve…_jodidamente_ sexy. Bendita sea su boca. Su cuerpo… ¡Todo!

Debió violárselo el día que le dijo la indirecta.

―Ah…sí…sigue…

Hacia dentro, hacia afuera. La cuenta se ha perdido. Incluso él mismo se pierde sumergido en la acción sexual aferrándose en el cabello, sugiriendo que vaya más rápido sin tener pensando que acabará pronto. Solo se da cuenta al dejar escapar un prolongado orgasmo. Y abre los ojos quedando espantado y sonrojado. Enseguida suelta a la cabeza de Arthur.

―Lo siento… ―no era su idea terminar _ahí_, pero bueno, así es la vida.

Arthur traga, y Alfred se paraliza. ¡¿Cómo es posible…? El primero se pone de pie limpiando los residuos de las comisuras como si fuese algo normal. El menor se quiere morir.

― ¿Uhm? ¿Por qué me miras así? ―pegunta inocente captando el semi-trauma del su antigua colonia y se da cuenta o espera que no sea así logrando un sonrojo para un cuadro donde lo pintará Feliciano― No me digas que…nun-nunca…alguien…te-te…

― ¡No lo digas! ―por nada del mundo desea oírlo― ¡Bueno, sí pero…! ―¿es necesario contarle?― Pero…con chicas…no con un…hombre.

Arthur se siente abusador, ojalá la tierra lo tragase. Ni siquiera se lo preguntó, solo se lo hizo. ¿Cómo remediar esto? A lo mejor ofreciéndole lo mismo como modo de venganza.

― ¿Qui-qui-quieres…? ―procede a decir cabizbajo ocultando el rojo de la cara. Quizás con esto Alfred salga huyendo gritando a todo el mundo que es un pervertido al estar juntándose mucho con cierto francés― ¿Quieres…ha-hacerlo también? ―le sale humos de lo caliente que está.

Es imposible, esto no es real. Despertará en la cama. _Uno, dos…tres_. Sigue observando al inglés. ¡Mierda! ¿Mierda? ¿Para qué se miente? Vamos…el americano se lo quiere hacer.

Se decide tragando con dificultad. Se aproxima un paso. Baja los orbes a su pantalón quien no lo deja avanzar. Se los quita muy aprisa y se acerca mordiéndose el labio.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―pregunta antes de actuar. El rubio de llamativas cejas acierta con la cabeza ocultando la mirada―. Bien. ―va a tocarlo pero él se le adelanta quitándose la corbata, desabrochándose la chaqueta, la camisa, todo. Quitándose todo, únicamente teniendo su intimidad dentro de la tela de la ropa interior.

―Tú…también quítate la camisa ―pronuncia levantando el rostro algo apenado. El otro chico accede―. Ni si te ocurra morderme. ―amenaza bien preciso y dando un toque de diversión. El menor dibuja una sonrisa de hacerle caso o su lengua será cortada, donde no podrá decir nunca más sus fabulosas ideas, ¿qué hará el mundo sin eso? Dentro de su mente sería una catástrofe mundial.

Para muchos una fiesta mundial.

Y luego…Inglaterra suspira al sentir sus tetillas siendo acariciadas por el órgano húmedo norteamericano, recorriendo los caminos de su pecho, provocando que se erice y que su entrepierna se levante antes de la llegada esperada. Estados Unidos se sorprende al llegar al lugar indicado, señalado y ofrecido por el muchacho a modo de 'venganza'. Una venganza sumamente rara. Se supone que las venganzas duelen, no excitan. Venganza o no, su deber es darle una demostración de su calor bucal como lo hizo consigo.

Toma las tiras del bóxer y lo baja, quedando en un estado de pestañeo retomando el hilo de la situación. Frunce el ceño cogiendo entre sus manos el miembro erguido, procediendo a dar el primer movimiento: un suave delis de la lengua desde la basa hasta la punta. Repite. El británico cierra los ojos para poder sentir, concentrarse en cada toque regalado. Gime tiritándole las piernas cuando su parte es introducida a la cavidad bucal, floreciendo un calor que va por dentro, llenando su alma pero no del todo, aunque el vapor que despide envolviéndole su sexo es acogedor, muy acogedor.

Pasan unos cortos segundo deteniendo al menor. Lo ha hecho bien, no lo puede negar. Su propósito no es soltar parte de sí en ese lugar, por lo menos él no quiere. Desea de otra manera. Para esto pone de pie a Alfred volviéndolo a besar y llevándolo al escritorio.

―Sube.

― ¿Qué?

―Solo súbete.

No sabe por qué le pide subir. Lo hace igual. Se sienta y de repente sus piernas son tomadas para abrir paso a su orificio.

― ¡Espera un momento! ―avergonzado hasta las orejas, las mueve quitando las manos del inglés― ¡¿Qué crees que vas hacer?

―_Is not it obvious?_ ―sube y baja los hombros cogiendo su sexo, haciendo seña de…― Entrar.

― ¡¿Por qué yo? ¡¿Por qué de esta forma? ―no se sabe si está rojo del enfado o por la vergüenza. ¡Es que simplemente él no puede ser _eso_! ¡Es el héroe!― ¡¿Por qué no puede ser distinto? ―o sea, él **tiene** que estar arriba.

―Porque no. Y no dejaré que un idiota inexperto como tú, me perfore ―se cruza de brazos dando una buena explicación imaginándose el dolor que tendrá―. No me quiero arriesgar.

―Pe-pero… ―oh cielos. Arthur no puede ser tan cruel. De acuerdo, no es la persona adecuada y no conoce mucho de penetrar por detrás (conoce más por cierta zona femenina), ¡pero esto es injusto! Solloza un poco para que el inglés tome consideración para cambiar los roles. Arthur no le compra ni una sola expresión de perro callejero mientras se remoja los dedos, metiendo uno a la entrada colocándolo totalmente nervioso, actuando a firmarse de la madera barnizada, y más al pensar que cualquiera podría verlos― Ay…

Inglaterra comienza a observar que la posición no es favorable complicándole el cercano futuro. Saca el dedo dando un alivio inmenso en el rubio del rizo, cosa que no dura mucho al ser llevado a recostarse en el suelo de la sala de la reunión. ¡Harán el amor dentro de la sala! ¿A qué pareja se le ocurre hacerlo en el lugar de trabajo estando en peligro de ser descubiertos? Ah, ellos. Vaya lugar más bonito para sentirse el uno al otro. Sarcasmo.

―A-Arthur…de-detente… ―le gusta que le esté besando sobre su cuerpo, no obstante la atención la tiene en la puerta de la sala― Puede entrar alguien…

―Ellas se ocuparan de cerrar la puerta. ―contesta murmurando, besando el torso, desconcertando al menor.

('Ellas' son las hadas ayudando a su amo. Cierran la puerta y se marchan.)

― ¿Ellas? ¿Quiénes son e-? ―no veía a nadie en la sala como para que la cerraran, además eso significa que los están observando desde el principio. Se le olvida al ser alimentado de la boca británica, siendo duradera y prolongada. Enreda sus dedos en los cabellos del mayor, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro hasta depararse― Solo te pido…hazlo despacio. ―dice sincero enmarcando una sonrisa. Ya le da lo mismo si ser el de arriba o el de abajo, solamente quiere ser de Inglaterra, quiere pertenecerle, y que él le pertenezca, que sean uno este día. Eso es lo más prestigioso; significativo para los dos.

Arthur sonríe y le besa la frente. Por supuesto que lo será.

Moja los dedos nuevamente acomodándose al medio del cuerpo del norteamericano. Cada pierna a cada lado dando el permiso. Procede a entrar suavemente observando las expresiones de molestia del joven. _Es adorable_. Hunde el segundo. Vota un gemido. Obteniendo que se dilate y se lubrique con el néctar salivar, se posa sobre él cogiendo el sexo teniendo un roce en su misión.

―Si te duele, esto llega hasta aquí.

―Pude soportar tus dedos…obviamente voy a poder con tu "cosa". ―juega subiéndole el ego, y riéndose de lo preocupado que está el inglés. Se hubiese burlado más, sin embargo desea disfrutar el momento.

Inglaterra le menciona con media curva de labios que es un idiota. Luego apoya las manos en el suelo e inclina el cuerpo hacia adentro, introduciendo su miembro haciendo florecer el primer gemido ante el acto. Solo va la mitad. Cierra los parpados empujando un poco más hasta tenerlo adentro sintiendo un pequeño apretón, y hace el cuerpo para atrás…una vez más hacia adelante para que el de orbes azules se acostumbre.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―se asegura antes de empezar a moverse.

―Sí…estoy bien. Puedes continuar. ―informa sintiendo que lo invaden…un poco molesto, algo que logrará adaptarse y lo sabe. Posteriormente sube los brazos abrazando la espalda inglesa, acercando al dueño de ella al lado de su rostro, esperando.

Un segundo pasa. La espera se hace realidad; el vaivén va haciendo su trabajo de manera lenta en el interior. Los sonoros suspiros van saliendo a la luz hallando la forma de quedarse en el cuarto ser una marca diciendo que en este lugar, aquellos dos países se hicieron uno por culpa de una indirecta bien contestada. Una contestación que tiene la más hermosa escena donde solo las paredes y los objetos son testigos y que se callan, sin importar que digan que a veces las paredes tienen oídos. Esta vez no es así, no sucede. Pero si oyen aunque no tengan orejas al tener presente la melodía de jadeos entrecortados mezclándose a la sincronización de los empujes magistrales. Esto es una excitación, un enorme éxtasis que no desean salir nunca formando emociones encontradas a flor de piel, en el arrebato de sus respiraciones unidas sintiendo como se dan calor corporal a través del abrazo; fricción de pieles. Pieles que van sudando con sabor a sal imaginando que sea parecida a las lágrimas, pero ellas no es tan presentes ya que Alfred ha olvidado la molestia del principio de su profundidad estrecha volviéndose suave dando buenos deslices al sexo de Arthur. Muy buenos a decir verdad.

―A-Alfre-fred… ―alza la cabeza repensándola en la frente contraria sin detener las embestidas manteniendo los verdes sellados― _I love you…agree?_

―Argh…_agree_… ―no es la mejor contestación. Solo responde con la última palabra del británico, por él hubiese dicho unas infinidades de cosas como suele hacerlo. Sin dejar de hablar, pareciendo un muñeco parlanchín, como si leyera una biblia únicamente para el mayor…o del mismo tamaño del cielo. Je, quizás con lo viejo gruñón que es Arthur pueda que lo haga callar, ¿y qué? por lo menos escuchará las primeras oraciones. Y luego siente que los labios de aquella persona que le hace nacer un cúmulo de sensaciones y de sentimientos regresan a comerlo, literalmente.

Sí.

Todo esto llevándose a cabo es el principio de una carrera poniéndose al frente en ganarla, sentir su forma dulce vestida en hoguera quedando residuos en la memoria.

_Residuos._

―Maldición.

Inglaterra queda en shock total. Eyacula antes de lo esperado, ni siquiera sobrepasa los quince minutos. ¡No es precoz! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Esto es…tan deprimente. Su orgullo de hombre y de imperio se va al carajo. Ni en su época de pirata le sucedió algo tan…humillante.

― ¿Arthur? ¿Por qué te detienes? ―nota que el mayor no anda bien mirándolo a los ojos hechos platos. El nombrado se echa para tras sacando la ex-erección.

―Yo… ―adquiere el rubor en los pómulos quedando sentando sin creer nada de nada de nada de nada de **nada**― Me vine.

Alfred se sienta observándolo un momento.

Y estalla de la risa haciéndole burlas de su resistencia sexual.

― ¡Cállate, no te rías!

― ¡Jajajajaja~! ¡Es…que…! ¡Jajajajajajaja~! ―no puede parar. En cualquier minuto morirá de la risa doliéndole el estómago mientras lagrimea.

―Es tu culpa. ―gira a mirar a otra parte estando bastante hastiado y molesto deteniéndole la risa.

― ¿Por qué mi culpa? ¿Acaso te apreté mucho? Oh~, ¿te gusta como estoy por dentro? ―arquea una ceja cruzando las piernas.

Inglaterra lo fulmina con la mirada recuperando lo que le queda de hombría.

―Tu culpa por masturbarme, eso me aceleró. ―sí, esa es la razón. Maldita boca americana.

―Eres precoz. ―continúa molestando.

No es precoz, ya dio su explicación. A todo esto, Estados Unidos no ha terminado. Rápidamente se posa encima.

― ¡O-oye! ―grita al instante viéndolo que humedece los dedos yendo a su entrada recién utilizada― ¡¿Qué mierda tienes pensando hacer? ―reza para que no tenga ganas de continuar. ¡Su trasero ha finalizado! No quiere andar en la reunión haciendo muecas de dolor delante de todos y menos al sentarse.

―No has acabado. Tú también debes sentirte bien.

¡¿Qué~?

― ¡Aleja tus dedos piratas de mi hermoso y heroico trasero! ―exagera alagando parte de su cuerpo, adquiriendo a sentarse rápidamente― De acuerdo, no he acabado y todavía lo tengo parado. Pero no significa que acepte otra vez tus dedos. No quiero caminar con las piernas abiertas pareciendo un pingüino. ―frunce levemente el entrecejo muy decidido.

― ¿Y qué quieres hacer al respecto? Te lo advierto, olvídate de la idea de entrar en mí. ―pobre del idiota emancipado come hamburguesas entre a su 'santuario', lo castrará con una sierra eléctrica.

―No lo sé. Dime tú, ¿no eras el experto? ―se encoge de hombros.

― ¿Y no tienes experiencias de este tipo con mujeres? ―aparte de la pregunta, tiene curiosidad.

―La verdad, no. Nunca tuve este…momento tan gracioso ―sonríe y susurra despacio―. Arthur precoz.

― ¡Deja de llamarme así! ―una más y lo mata.

Alfred deja de molestarlo sabiendo ya que hacer. Se acerca al orador de las cosas mágicas chocando sus hálitos aun tibios.

―Quiero hacerte una pregunta ―ladea la cabeza con sutilidad admirando el color de los verdes quienes miran desorientados―. ¿Cuál es el antónimo de te odio?

―Te amo. ―contesta simplemente y luego se percata de la indirecta al sentir la fricción de los labios estadounidenses en los suyos, cerrando los ojos aunque sea corto.

―Yo también. ―otro susurro para cambiar el ritmo del ósculo, provocándolo profundo. De un segundo a otro mete la lengua curioseando en la cavidad. Arthur comienza a agarrar el hilo de los movimientos correspondiendo muy a gusto.

¿Y eso es lo que tiene pensando hacer el menor? Ja, no. Falta una parte especial. Con la mano coge la del europeo llevándola a su elevación, dando una presión y dando a entender que si le hace los requeridos movimientos pueda terminar. Así lo desea Alfred, lo abriga con los dedos toqueteando la hendidura dejando que se fugue el líquido incoloro. Dentro del sabor bucal, el menor gime sintiendo la masturbación, y pide que sea más rápido en ascender y descender la piel gruesa y dura que no pudo acompañar a su amado, burlándose de él.

No aguanta más. El cuerpo se le quema. Las cosquillas le aparecen en el vientre. Ya viene.

―Me-me vengo… ―justo al distanciarse de la exquisita boca, su punta salpica el esperma en la mano del sujeto. Da un suspiro extenso. Se siente tan bien. Maravilloso.

Inglaterra se mira la mano teniendo toda la esencia blanca. Debe limpiarse, pero en dónde. Mira a su alrededor. En sus ropas no. Uhm~, ¿una silla? La silla más cercana sirve como un paño. De todas formas ya sabe dónde sentarse junto con el país americano. Y regresa a su sitio frente a él.

Ríen.

― ¿Qué hora es? ―le interesa al norteamericano. El mayor busca algún reloj, solo visualiza el de la pared.

―Falta media hora para que lleguen todos. ―informa con la intención de ponerse de pie. No hace nada cuando recibe un beso en la mejilla haciéndole salir un rubor. Queda callado.

―No deje de pensar en ti después de la indirecta ―comienza a decir girando el rostro del inglés―. Cada noche veía tu rostro, sentía que me carcomías por dentro, incluso pensaba que me iba a volver loco…si te seguía viendo y evadiendo en las reuniones ―ahora lo entiende, de igual modo lo sospechaba tomándole atención en sus palabras―. Y cuando llegaba a casa, sentía un vacío…el de molestarte y llamar tu atención ―surca la boca y posa la cabeza en el hombro del receptor―. ¿Sabes? Gracias a esto te puedo amar y molestar al mismo tiempo ―se levanta―. ¿No es genial? ―para él sí, no cualquiera hace dos cosas a la vez.

―Idiota. Mejor vistámonos. ―le devuelve la expresión serena sin darle crédito a esa ocurrencia. Ser molestado y amado…aff, sí que tendrá una relación difícil…y linda, ¿y por qué no? Duradera.

Mientras se visten, Estados Unidos le hace una proposición en ir al cine a ver una película de terror para el día que viene, diciendo que puede ser una cita.

Vaya cita…

Arthur lo piensa detenidamente. ¿Pierde algo en ir? ¿El alma? Total, esos filmes no le asustan en nada, solo irá a mirar la pantalla y comer palomitas de maíz…e intentar calmarlo; ser abrazado por su antigua colonia. Posee algo a favor. Acepta encantado. Alfred alza los brazos para enseguida levantarlo, haciéndolo girar sobre su eje. Ese momento llegan las naciones preguntándose qué demonios les sucede y por qué el menor tiene en brazos al británico. No dan explicación, solo ríen tontamente y toman asiento.

Los dos comparten miradas sin evadirlas esta vez. Se comparten la sonrisa. Y Alfred manda un guiño detrás de Texas a Arthur, este se sonroja por no saber qué hacer. Responder con guiños no es propio de su persona y nada elegante. Le tiene que ocurrir algo para contestarle. ¿Pero qué? ¿Otra indirecta? Tal vez sea posible. Necesita un lápiz y un papel. Y escribe. Luego se lo entrega. El de lentes no comprende por qué le manda un papel, ¿será una carta? ¿Tan pequeña? Procede a leer en voz baja únicamente para el de cejas gruesas:

―Dios mío, dame un poco de lo que tienes. ¿Eh? ―sin duda eso es raro.

―Sé que estoy bueno y todo, pero no es necesario que me llames tu Dios. ―sonríe soberbio sin apartar la vista.

¿Su qué? En primer lugar, Arthur no es su Dios. Nadie es más grande que el mismo Estados Unidos. Lo único que concuerda en que Arthur está _malditamente_ bueno y todo. Segundo…esa indirecta suena _malditamente _excitante.

Tal vez, después de esta indirecta pueda pasar otras cosas más.

Porque en el receso fueron hacerlo otra vez, en el baño.

Las indirectas suelen ser peligrosas, sobre todo si vienen de un inglés de cejas gruesas que dice ser un caballero, cuando por dentro no deja de ser el ex-vándalo que era, comprobado cien por ciento por un estadounidense.

Y si alguien te manda una indirecta, tendrás que esperar lo que venga después de ella.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Esto fue realmente cansador, nunca en mi vida pensé tanto. Narrar un beso es peor que narrar un lemon, enserio. Por suerte andaba inspirada con cosas poéticas, cosa que me arrebató la mayoría de la inspiración para describir el lemon, espero que no haya quedado malito~. Noto que lo cursi no va con lo mío, lo sé. Soy más apegada a lo humor, por eso puse a Arthur precoz para dar un toque más humorístico (xD). No te preocupes Arthur, yo sé que puedes dar más, y que lo demuestres en el baño junto con Alfred. Claramente en el baño sigue siendo el activo, en el fic y en mi mente. _Alfred ukeado =3_

¿Quién se sentó en la silla? Ni idea… ¿Francis? La silla va quedar embarazada de Alfred(?), nacerán puras sillitas con rizos(?).

La última indirecta de Arthur, me la mandó un amigo. Obviamente no dije lo que dijo Alfred. Solo me lo mandó. Agradézcanle(?).

Los últimos párrafos del fic, no sé…solo se me vino a la cabeza ._.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

_Juegas a "Ukeemos a Alfred 2.0"(?)_

_Y das amor al UKxUSA._

_;D_


End file.
